Hard to Love
by QueenAlicorn
Summary: Willie is tired of Skinner taking advantage of him, so he starts rebelling. Skinner doesn't understand why Willie is acting so strange. What will happen when tensions and frustrations rise for both of these characters?


hard to love

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons or it's characters.

Chapter 1,

"I don't understand why he treats me like some replaceable freak from the circus." Willie said to Lunch Lady Doris as he mopped the cafeteria.

"I don't understand why you care what Skinner thinks." She said and Willie scoffed.

"I don't care what he thinks, I care how the man acts. Other than Krabappel, I think I have spent the most time with him, and he just treats me like a week old haggis." Willie said and Doris looked up from the table she was washing.

"Well if you don't like it, then why don't you quit bitching to me and get some revenge." Doris said and Willie looked at her surprised.

"Ei, that's not a bad little idea. But what on earth could be the best way to do this?" Willie thought out loud and Doris sighed.

"Oh, good lord, do I have to think of everything for you? You could break into his office and reverse it, that could throw him off his game." Doris said and Willie smiled.

"Lass, you're as bright as the sun in the sky." Willie said running off and heading for Skinner's office. Once he was gone, Doris reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hey, boss man, it's me, Lunch Lady Doris. I just wanted to let you know that Willie was complaining again."

"What? Again? Why is that man so emotional, I mean after all, he gets paid to take my crap. Oh, wait, I mean- Ow!" Doris listened to his mother beat him for a few minutes but then Skinner was back on the phone.

"Well, in any case he shouldn't be upset for me doing my job and making sure that he does his job. And besides, it was his idea to add a merry-go-round on the playground,so he should expect that kids are more likely to throw up."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have installed it."

"Oh, Willie thought it would be a good idea to place one far away from him in order to lure kids away from his shack."

"Well, whatever. I'm calling because I got sick of his ranting so I sent him out for a nap, or a beer, or anything to get him away from me. So tomorrow, if there is any cleaning that needs to be finished, then blame me, because I made him leave." Doris said and Skinner sighed.

"Why should I let you get away with this?" Skinner asked and Doris smiled.

"Because you know that it will be difficult for you to replace a cook willing to do the things I do for this school." She said and Skinner groaned.

"Fine, whatever. Thank you for the message." Skinner said before hanging up and Doris shoved the phone in her pocket. She shook her head as she resumed washing the tables.

"Sometimes I wish those two would just fuck and get it over with." She said.

...

Skinner was sent to his room without dessert because he cussed and he couldn't help but be mad at Willie. That man made him crazier than any other employee, and yet they were practically best friends during the summer.

"What more does he want? A plaque for best groundskeeper? A newly furbished hut? A weekend getaway?" Skinner said walking to his window and staring at the school.

 _For a man with a good job that has a good pay, you would think that he would respect me more. Though we have kissed more than once. When Edna was dating me, she didn't seem to really respect me that much. And especially with that assembly, where Superintendent Chalmers made Willie and I kiss, I suppose that respect could be hard to find. Once that gross shock wore off, our kiss got pretty heated fairly quickly._

Skinner paused to remember the kiss. First their lips barely touched, then they embraced each other, and then their tongues caressed the others mouth.

Part of Skinner was embarrassed to be seen like that in front of the students and their parents. But a small part of him wanted to get Willie alone and kiss him some more. Although that is probably natural after kissing the same person after hours of making out.

 _That's a little gay. After all, it's not like I'm sexually attracted to Willie. We just get drunk together sometimes... And I have seen every part of his body, in the past... And I got a little aroused at his kiss... But I'm not gay._

Skinner thought and he heard his mother turn out the hallway light and close her bedroom door.

"Sanctuary." Skinner whispered and he walked over to the side of his bed away from the door. He used his heel to hit the edge of one of the wood panelings, which flew up and he grabbed it with his hand. He reached into the floorboard and pulled out a few playboy's, candy bars, and a pair of scissors. He cut open one of the candies with the scissors, and laid the playboy on the ground.

He didn't indulge like this every day, but remembering that kiss gave him a boner that he wanted to take care of.

...

Proud of the work he had done to Skinner's office, Willie retired to his shed for a few rounds of Whiskey. He drank two shots before he sat down on his bed, holding the third. He glanced at the school outside his window and sighed.

"Ei, she can be a hard mistress to control, but the school does need someone who cares. I care 'bout her and Skinner cares 'bout her." Willie commented before taking the third shot and pouring a fourth.

"Ei, he cares 'bout 'er, but why does he not care 'bout me?" Willie said taking the fourth shot.

"I clean 'er und fix 'er und 'eep 'em 'oisy chillen's from 'er as best I can." Willie makes and drinks a fifth shot.

"Is to 'uch ask 'or a bit 'o' 'reakin' 'ilence und 'leep eye? Uh, 'ait... Shu' eye, 'ot 'leep eye... Oh, my 'rain startin' 'o' 'eel it 'ow." Willie smiled as he drank another shot that he must have poured.

"Oh, 'at Skinner! 'oy 'o' 'no' 'ow 'oony 'e' 's'. 'im in 's' 'ancy 'ui' 'it' 's' 'ancy 'ie. Oh 'e' 'hinks 'e' 'o' special. 'el' 'e' ain't special at all!" Willie shouted and he laid back on his bed.

 _I do so much for that man, and it's like he doesn't even notice I'm alive. I bet he would notice if I stopped cleaning the kids puke or raking the leaves. But why do I care if he notices me or not? He's only my boss. Even though sometimes I think of him as a friend, he just treats me like dirt to prove me wrong. The nicest thing I think he's done for me, was be Bart in that stupid assembly. Although he may have just done that to make fun of Bart. Stupid Skinner... Stupid Skinner... Stupid... Skinner..._

Willie fell asleep dreaming of Skinner being nice and kind to him.


End file.
